Concrete Angel
by LittleRammyMidget
Summary: a songfic about Duo and Heero


hi i wrote this in a depressed which is normal for me.

i, in no way, shape, or form own gundam wing or the song concrete angel.

key: lyrics are done like **_/this/_**

------------------------------------------------

(Duo POV)

------------------------------------------------

I sighed and closed my eyes to block out the vision before me. Sitting here on a bench by myself, I envied them, I thought to myself. They, who are so carefree and happy. Without a care in the world. I shifted and bit back a cry of pain as the numerous bruises on my body came into contact with the hard wood of the bench.

I wanted so much to have a life as happy as theirs. To have parents who actually cared about you and did't beat you. Parents like that I didn't have. My parents beat me and hated me to the core.

_**/She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**nobody knows what shes holding back**_

_**wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**she hides the bruises with linen and lace/**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Heero POV)

----------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the silent boy who sat on a bench on the other side of the basketball court. His face showed sadness. And his eyes, extreme pain and sorrow radiated from the blue-violet depths. From time to time he would wince and shift his position. For reasons unknown, I felt compelled to protect this boy.

But what could cause this boy so much sadness? It tore at my heart for some reason.

I wanted to help this boy, who I now remembered lived next door to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Duo POV) with a bit of Heero POV too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**/The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**it's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**sometimes she wishs she was never born/**_

I tried not to fidget under the suspicious gaze of my teacher. I moved my shirts long sleeves down over my arms to make sure the bruises weren't visible. She couldn't know, absolutely not. I shiverd at the thought that if she knew, she might tell my parents.The thought was horrifying.

Lunch time came around and I took my lunch out to the playground to eat. I chose a bench not to far from the exit. As I sat down a boy with wild brown hair and prussian blue eyes sat down next to me. I looked at him and he smiled and said," Hi, i'm Heero Yuy. What's yours?" I was dumbfounded. Why would anyone want to talk to me? I vaguely remembered him as a neighbor of mine. Shaking my thoughts off I introduced my self. " Hi, i'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you." In my mind I was smiling because I had a friend.

_**/Through the wind and the rain**_

_**she stands hard as a stone**_

_**in a world that she can't rise above**_

_**but her dreams give her wings**_

_**and she flys to a place wheres shes loved**_

_**concrete angel/**_

After school was over I was walked home by Heero.

I smiled and nodded to him as I walked inside my house. The smile dropped from my face as I saw my parents in the living room. I was stammering apologies and trying to get to my room as fast as I could, but before I had turned the handle, my world explouded in pain.

_**/Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**the neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**when morning comes it'l be too late/**_

I heard cries and shouts coming from the house Duo lived in next door.

I looked at my parents, but they shook their heads sadly, turned out the lights and told me to go to bed.

Doing as my parents told me to, I went to my room and got in bed, trying to ignore the pain filled cries.

I felt tears slide down my face.

_**/Through the wind and the rain**_

_**she stands hard as a stone**_

_**in a world that she can't rise above**_

_**but her dreams give her wings**_

_**and she flys to a place where shes loved**_

_**concrete angel/**_

In the morning I woke up to find cop cars and an ambulance out infront of Duos house.

I ran outside and saw the area blocked off by yellow police tape.

I ran up to a officer and asked what had happened. The answer stunned me.

Duo was dead, he was beat to death by his parents.

I looked towards the door and saw a stretcher being wheeled out. A body with a white sheet over it lay upon the stretcher, and I started to cry as I saw a chestnut colored braid that belonged to Duo fall off the stretcher to hang limply, followed by a bruised and battered arm.

_**/A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**an angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**a name is written on a polished rock**_

_**a broken heart that the world forgot/**_

I stared at the headstone in font of me. Tears filled my eyes as I read the words on it.

DUO MAWELL  
AC 180 - AC 196

LOVING CHILD AND LOYAL FRIEND TO HEERO YUY.

I let the tears fall and I sat down against his grave and wept for the boy I had come to love as a brother in just 24 hours. After my tears dried, I looked up and saw a face, and I knew I had no reason to cry anymore. Duo was happy and in a better place now. I looked up and smiled as I slowly disapeared.

_**/Through the wind and the rain**_

_**she stands hard as a stone**_

_**in a world that she can't rise above**_

_**but her dreams give her wings **_

_**and she flys to a place where shes loved**_

_**concrete angel/**_

If one listened closely, you would hear the joyful laughter of two young boys on the breeze.

--OWARI--


End file.
